


The Gardener

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, woohyun¡gardener prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu is taking care of his niece at his sister's house when an oh so hot shirtless gardener appears to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gardener

Despite being spring, the weather was too hot – too much for Sunggyu's liking.

He undid the knot of his tie, loosening it, and he ran a hand through his hair, which was starting to get a bit wet because of the sweat. He sped up his pace through the corridor of the building and ignored the lift, deciding to go down the stairs to get to his car and turn on the cold air conditioner.

The corridors were pretty much empty, except some occasional executives who were collecting their things quickly, wanting to return to their homes as soon as possible. It was Friday evening and Sunggyu prefered to be the last one to leave the building, but sometimes it was a bit hard since many of his workers liked procrastinating or, on the other hand, doing things slowly and carefully.

As he was walking through the parking lot – spotting his precious car in the distance – his phone rang. He put it on his ear with one hand, and held it between his neck and his shoulder, while with his other hand he opened the car – and entered it.

“Noona?” he asked while he pressed a few buttons to turn the air conditioner on.

“Hi, Sunggyu.” greeted a sweet voice. “Darling, I need to ask you a favor.”

“Tell me.”

“It's been a long time since Minsoo and I have been together, just us, so we have decided to go to Tokyo next month, on holidays.”

“You guys are going to Japan?!” Sunggyu exclaimed. “And what about the little Jiae?”

“That's why I phoned you.” Sunggyu heard how his sister sighed, and he could almost see how she frowned, as everytime she was going to ask for something. “Could you move to my house and take care of Jiae during the next month?”

Sunggyu opened his mouth, somewhat shocked at the proposal. Him? Taking care of a 10-years-old girl? It wasn't a very good idea.

“Noona? Are you sure about me, precisely me, taking care of her?”

“Well....” his sister hesitated. “I think it can be a very good experience for you both. Plus it's not like you have to do that much. She spends the whole morning at school, in the afternoon she does her homework and plays with her toys, and then she goes to bed at 9 p.m. Anyways, don't worry about that now, I will give you a list of the things you have to do and the schedules.”

Sunggyu sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

“What do you say then, honey? Will you do it?”

“Of course, noona. When have I denied something to you?”

“Aigoo, despite being a big business man, my Gyu is still a little baby.”

“Shut up.” Sunggyu rolled his eyes. “When are you leaving?”

“This Sunday.”

“This Sunday!? Fuck, it's true, this Sunday it's already next month.” Sunggyu rubbed his eyes, a bit exasperated. “Well, it's okay, don't worry. On Sunday morning I will bring all my stuff to stay the whole month there.”

Sunggyu could almost see how his sister smiled wide open.

“Thank you so much, honey!! I knew I could count on you.”

His sister hung up and Sunggyu rested his head on the steering wheel. Again, how did he get into that?

 

 

***

 

His sister's house, or as he liked to call it, his sister's mansion, was a three-storey house placed in one of the most rich neighborhoods of Seoul. Sunggyu's flat was pretty much smaller – he had never liked those big houses. If Sunggyu had money, his sister had twice, since she worked as a fashion designer and, Minsoo, his husband, was a neurosurgeon.

He parked his car in the rear of the house, and he took his two suitcases, placing them one above the other on his arms. Looking at the ground to avoid tripping, he entered the house, and let the suitcases fall to the ground with a heavy plof.

His sister came running down the stairs, and hugged him tightly – and then she squeezed his cheeks as if he was a little baby.

“You have gained weight, honey.”

Sunggyu snorted.

“Thank you, noona, that's so nice of you!”

“But you didn't let me finish my sentence!” his sister laughed. “I was also going to say that you look more handsome like this.”

Sunggyu bent down to pick up his suitcases one again, but a pair of strong hands took one of the suitcases instead.

“Hi, Sunggyu.”

“Hi, Minsoo.” he smiled, as he was going upstairs, to his bedroom. “Long time no see.”

“That's true.” answered the boy as he placed the suitcase on the bed. “When will you come home one day to have dinner again?”

“I hope soon.” said Sunggyu as he placed the other suitcase on the floor.

Minsoo ruffled his hair playfully, and Sunggyu pouted.

“Yah, stop treating me like a little kid!”

Minsoo laughed.

“For Sunyoung and me, you are still a child. By the way, Jiae is in her friend's house, and her parents will bring her around 4 p.m.”

Sunggyu nodded and lifted his thumbs up.

The door opened and his sister came in, carrying a bag hanging on her shoulder and her passport on her hand.

“Nobody will bother you while you're here, even though the gardener comes every morning to mow the front yard, you know I love taking care of my flowers as if they were my own children.”

Sunggyu smiled while he nodded.

His sister kissed him goodbye on his cheek and Minsoo ruffled his hair again, making Sunggyu pout once again.

He closed the door after the couple left, and he sat on the sofa, ready to enjoy the free time he had for himself until Jiae came back home.

 

 

****

 

 

To be honest, Sunggyu wasn't prepared at all about how to deal with children, so it was a challenge.

It was 7 a.m, and there was none that could wake Jiae up.

“Jiae...honey, get up, you have to go to school.” whispered Sunggyu while he moved her gently, but the child only complained and moved towards the other side of the bed.

After three attempts more, Sunggyu let out a frustrated sigh and decided to do it the hard way. He pulled the sheets away from Jiae's body and picked her up, taking her out of the bed, and carried her to the bathroom.

Jiae started crying and kicking with her legs, and she grabbed Sunggyu's hair, pulling hard of it.

“Fuck!” exclaimed Sunggyu, leaving the child on the floor and running a hand through his aching head.

Jiae pouted and looked at Sunggyu frowning.

“I wanted to sleep.” she said with a little hiccup in between.

“And I wanted my hair to last until I was 80 years old, but it seems that we can't have everything we want because you almost leave me bald.”

Despite the situation, the child smiled, and Sunggyu rolled his eyes while he went out of the bathroom to let her dress up.

 

***

 

After leaving her at school, Sunggyu stopped by to buy a coffee and some chocolate cookies before returning to the mansion.

By the time he came back, it was already 10 a.m, and his desire to go to sleep had waned. His mind clicked and something told him that he had to go to work, but then he remembered he was the CEO and that he had already warned he wasn't going to go back to work until at least two weeks later.

Not knowing what do with the amount of free time he had, he took his laptop and sat in the kitchen, ready to make some progress on his work about financial reporting of the company that he had to submit in a month.

It's been less than five minutes when the sound of the mower distracted him from continuing his power point. Frowning, he stood up and walked towards the window, poking his head through it to see who dared to disturb him.

A dark-blue haired man, with tight black sweatpants and combat-style boots and, to make matters worse, shirtless, was mowing the grass slowly while he was humming a song that Sunggyu hadn't heard before. The boy was giving him his back, and Sunggyu got a good view of it, with his broad and well toned shoulders. He felt a wave of heat rise through his body, and he shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind.

Still a bit pissed off because he has interrupted him in the middle of his work, he went out to the garden, walking steadily to the place where the boy was.

This time the boy was facing him, and Sunggyu felt again the wave of heat running through his body – this time on a whole new level. Indeed, he had broad and well shaped shoulders, but it wasn't the only thing that he had ''well shaped''. Of course, he had a six pack, and the sweatpants revealed seductively a very pretty hip.

“Excuse me, are you looking for something?”

Sunggyu blinked and felt himself blushing to the core, not only because the boy had caught him staring but because he had also talked to him and he hadn't even noticed it.

Sunggyu cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to get out of the embarrassing situation.

“N-no.” he shook his head once again. “I only wanted to say that you are being very loud and that is distracting me from doing my work properly.”

The gardener frowned.

“I'm sorry.” he bowed his head. “Sunyoung noona didn't tell me last week that there was going to be someone in her house during her absence.”

“Sungyoung noona? Do you know her?”

The gardener squirmed uncomfortably.

“Yeah, well, I've been working in her house for almost 6 years, the family and I have become really close.”

Sunggyu nodded.

“Oh, I'm her brother, Kim Sunggyu.”

“I'm Nam Woohyun, the gardener.” he shook the hand that Sunggyu was offering him, but he still looked highly uncomfortable with the situation.

“My sister changed her mind in the last second and decided that the best idea was to leave me with the house and take care of Jiae.”

“Is Jiae here?” asked Woohyun, a bit more excited.

“Well, not right now, she's in school. Why?”

“She's a very nice girl, and she likes me, so most of the times that your sister has invited me to her house, we've been playing together.”

“She isn't that nice in the morning.” Sunggyu murmured, more to himself than to the boy.

“If you ever need help with her or whatever, just let me know, I don't have many things to do anyway.”

Sunggyu nodded and bit his lips.

“Well, I'm going back to do my work.” he said, and he couldn't help but look at Woohyun's body again.

Sunggyu blushed when he realized that Woohyun had noticed that he was looking at him, and his lips cracked in a mischievous smile.

Swallowing hard, he tilted his head and left as fast as he could, towards the kitchen, where he drank a glass of very cold water. He was tempted to put his head in the fridge, but he declined at the last second.

Fanning himself with a napkin, he sat and he pulled the collar of his shirt to air it a bit, and then he focused on his laptop.

 

***

 

The next day, Sunggyu hadn't even written two paragraphs when the light that was coming in through the window was attenuated because someone was on that window, and Sunggyu looked up to see Woohyun, who had decided to mow that area this time.

His wonderful and toned body – that didn't catch Sunggyu's attention at all – was sensually swinging to the rythm of a song that he was humming, and Sunggyu didn't lose a single detail: from the way in which the sun hugged his body to the way that he bit his lips.

Sunggyu decided to act as the wonderful person that he was and filled a glass with cold water.

This time he had to walk a bit more to approach him, and Sunggyu have no idea about what face he was supposed to put to make the situation a bit less awkward.

When he had Woohyun in front of him, he simply handed the glass without saying a word.

Woohyun smiled wide open – allowing Sunggyu to see his canine teeth, making him look even more like a puppy.

“Thank you.” he said as he gulped down the water. “It's really too hot outside.”

“I was going to tell you to take off your shirt, but well, you have already done that.”

Another mischievous smile, that put Sunggyu on his nerves, appeared on Woohyun's face, and Sunggyu could swear that he saw him move towards him.

“If you want, I can also take my pants off.” he whispered, close to his ear.

Sunggyu swallowed hard and, feeling himself blushing super hard, he shook his head and ran, once again, into the house.

There is no need to say that Woohyun didn't move from the area of the window and it's not like Sunggyu wanted him to do so.

 

 

****

 

It was Saturday evening and Sunggyu was sitting on the sofa reading a book while Jiae was playing with her console on the carpet.

Around 7 p.m, the doorbell rang.

Reluctantly, Sunggyu went to the door and opened it. He couldn't help but be surprised to see Woohyun in front of him. And fully dressed.

“Woohyun?”

The boy nodded and smiled while he ran a hand through his neck.

“I've been out with some friends and we've been in a café and there were these blueberry cupcakes that Jiae loves so much, so I decided to bring some for her.” he said as he lifted a brown bag.

Before Sunggyu could say a word, Jiae jumped into Woohyun's arms, who wobbled a bit and almost throw the bag to the floor – but he had enough reflexes to hold it properly in the last second.

“Uncle Nam!” shouted Jiae, throwing her little arms around his neck.

“Hi, baby.” smiled Woohyun while he ran a hand through her hair.

Sunggyu felt his stomach sink a bit at the sight – it was too cute for him to handle.

Jiae gave him a little peck and Woohyun hold her tightly. He looked at Sunggyu, who, after sighing, waved his arm to let him know that he could come inward.

 

Jiae ate the two cupcakes by herself, refusing to share a piece with any of them both. Sunggyu went to the kitchen to bring her a juice and he saw from the corrider how Woohyun sat on the floor and started playing with her. He couldn't help but pout. Why, aside from having that gorgeous body, did he have to be such a good father/big brother? It wasn't fair.

The child drank happily the juice and then she showed Woohyun the new videogame that her parents had bought for her – something related to clothes (obviously it was a gift from her mother).

“Uncle Gyu.” said Jiae. “Can Uncle Nam sleep here tonight?”

If he had been drinking water, he would have probably spat it all over the place. Sunggyu was going to say no, that it was too late and  _uncle Nam_  had better things to do, but then he saw Woohyun giving him puppy eyes and he sighed in defeat.

“Sure, there are enough bedrooms.”

Jiae smiled, very pleased, and spread her arms in the air. After giving him a hug, she took Woohyun by the hand and brought him to her room, to show him a new plushie or something like that.

After half and hour, Woohyun went down the stairs and reported that Jiae had fallen asleep, and told Sunggyu that he made sure that she had put on her pajama and brushed her teeth.

“Thank you.” said Sunggyu.

Woohyun shrugged.

“You are very welcome.” he smiled. “Although is time for me to leave.”

Sunggyu frowned.

“Weren't you going to spend the night here?”

“But that was just until Jiae was asleep, then there is no need for me to stay.” Woohyun raised an eyebrow. “Unless...”

Sunggyu started walking backwards as he saw how Woohyun walking dangerously towards him, until his back hit the wall and he cursed internally.

Woohyun put his hand on that wall, next to his head, and leaned in until he was on his ear, exhaling hot air and tickling Sunggyu.

“Unless it's you the one who wants me to stay tonight.”

Sunggyu swallowed hard and shook his head.

“Why would I want you here?”

“I don't know.” murmured Woohyun, tracing with his forefinger Sunggyu's collarbone and pulling down a little his shirt – exposing some skin of his shoulder. “But I've seen how you look at me..”

“I  _don't_  look at you.”

No matter how much he liked Woohyun, he wasn't going to make things easy.

“No?” he snorted. “Well, then, see you tomorrow.”

These last words were said practically over Sunggyu's lips and when he was going to separate from him, Sunggyu leaned slightly, seeking for more contact, and Woohyun didn't miss the oportunity.

He leaned in and clashed his lips against Sunggyu's, kissing him fully. Woohyun's tongue touched Sunggyu's lower lip, and he opened his mouth, letting him in. Their tongues collided and melted in a wet and sloppy kiss, at the same time that Sunggyu's back hit the wall and Woohyun's right hand was placed on his hips – stroking with his thumb the exposed skin.

After breaking the kiss, they were both panting and breathing erratically – their lips were reddened and their cheeks were blushing.

“See you tomorrow, beautiful.” said Woohyun, and he touched the tip of Sunggyu's nose with his forefinger before turning around and heading out of the door.

 

 

 

 

****

 

Three days later, Sunggyu had been avoiding Woohyun. He went out the whole morning and only came back home to have lunch after picking up Jiae from school. Woohyun didn't came back on the afternoons, and that made it even easier.

Why was he avoiding him? Easy, because Sunggyu didn't have the courage to look at him after that kiss without thinking on how that tongue would feel in other places.

He was cleaning the table of the kitchen (because Jiae had dropped her milk on it) with a dishcloth when he heard a few knocks on the window.

Sunggyu tensed.

Those could be only from one person.

Cursing internally, Sunggyu looked up and his eyes met Woohyun's half naked body once again. Woohyun was frowning and, with his hand, made a sign for him to come outside, and Sunggyu seriously pondered the idea of hiding in one of the upper floors and not coming out until his sister came back.

With a heavy sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and went outside.

“Where have you been?” asked Woohyun right after seeing him.

“Working.” he lied. “Why?”

Woohyun seemed a bit puzzled.

“N-no, for nothing, you suddenly disappeared since...since the other day and, I don't know, I thought that maybe...”

“That maybe...?” pressed Sunggyu, and Woohyun shook his head.

“I thought that I might have scared you, or that I had gone too far.” he bit his lower lip. “I see how you look at me and I supposed that you were also attracted to me and I thought of going ahead with the game and...but then you disappeared after the kiss and I thought that you didn't want to hear anything more about me, that I was wrong.”

“What do you mean with 'that you were also attracted to me'? Does that mean that you...?”

“That I like you?” Woohyun smiled slightly. “Yeah, and a lot, in fact. I know that I barely know you but that's why I want to take you on a date and then, well, if things work, ask you out.”

Sunggyu blushed furiously.

“Yah, that's so cheesy, you're disgusting.” he complained, hitting Woohyun's shoulder with his fist.

 

***

 

A week later, Sunggyu and Woohyun had been on, at least, four dates, and the relationship between them couldn't be better.

But what didn't stop at all – on the contrary, it only increased on dizzying amounts – was the sexual frustration that Sunggyu felt. Every time that he saw Woohyun, in the mornings, moving the mower, he could only think that if he was able to move it like that, he didn't want to imagine how it would feel if he...

Shaking his head, he went to the fridge to, perhaps, throw a bucket of cold water over him. Sunggyu felt how his pants tightened at the mental image and this time not even the cold water running through his throat could relieve him.

To top it all, Sunggyu felt a pair of strong arms around his waist, and he also felt Woohyun's lips against his neck, leaving a trail of kisses along it and his shoulders.

Sunggyu squirmed under his grip because his pants were already tightened enough for Woohyun to do that.

He tried to run away – towards the bathroom to have a cold shower – but Woohyun didn't miss his obvious bulge.

“Wow, someone is  _very_  excited to see me.” he whispered on his ear, biting his earlobe playfully.

Sunggyu swallowed hard and tried to push him away, putting his hand on his chest, but Woohyun leaned in and kissed him – and Sunggyu knew that he was lost.

His back collided harshly against the fridge and he wrapped his legs against Woohyun's waist, rubbing his boner against Woohyun's member in the way, and they both moaned.

Woohyun stepped back, panting, and held Sunggyu by the chin to look at him straight in the eye.

“Let's go to the bedroom.”

On the way to their bedroom, they almost ended up on Jiae's bedroom, and Sunggyu made a face – because that would have been gross.

They entered the first room that they saw after Jiae's – which turned out to be the room that Sunggyu had prepared for the night that Woohyun was supposedly going to stay.

They both fell into the bed with a heavy plof, but their lips never left each other. Sunggyu deepened the kiss, making Woohyun lay down, and he sat on top of him, moving his hips obscenely against his body. Woohyun placed both hands on Sunggyu's hips and pulled his shirt up, revealing his soft and smooth torso, and he couldn't help but switch positions to have a better access. He ran his tongue and his hands all over the skin, stopping at the nipples to bite and play with them while with his hand he traced the skin of the waist and played with his waistband – until he unzipped his pants. Sunggyu lifted his body up to help him remove his pants and, once they were on his ankles, he threw them down.

Sunggyu's hands started caressing Woohyun's chest, and his tongue didn't hesitate about tracing those abs, licking and leaving hickeys everywhere he could.

He dug his teeth on his collarbone, and Woohyun let out a moan – a mix of pain and pleasure – and he placed his hands on Sunggyu's back while he was still playing with his neck and his shoulders.

Woohyun's hands were roaming through his lower back and, after switching positions once again, he took off his underwear, throwing it to the floor, with his pants.

Sunggyu swallowed hard as he felt fully exposed to Woohyun, and he closed his eyes, feeling himself blushing.

“Shhh.” said Woohyun, holding him by the chin. “Sunggyu, look at me.”

Although it took three attempts more, he finally did it, and his gaze met Woohyun's.

“You don't have to be ashamed – you are  _so_ beautiful.”

That only made Sunggyu blush even more, but he could finally swallow the lump in his throat.

As strange as it seemed, Woohyun looked as nervous as he was – and it wasn't like they had never been with someone like that before.

Woohyun's hand, even though it was a bit shaky, wrapped his cock, and Sunggyu squirmed at the feeling. Slowly, he started pumping him, and Sunggyu closed his eyes again – this time due to the pleasure he was experiencing.

And if that wasn't enough, Woohyun also put his tongue to work, running along his cock with it.

Sunggyu grabbed tightly onto the sheets, not knowing how to withstand such pleasure, and he started moaning Woohyun's name out loud – which only made him speed up his pace.

Sunggyu came harshly, half in Woohyun's mouth, half in his hand – and the boy licked his lips before leaning in to kiss Sunggyu.

Switching positions, Sunggyu was on top once again, and he took Woohyun's pants off, noticing his boner through them. Along with his pants, he also removed his underwear, and left him naked at once. Sunggyu watched how Woohyun's cock was fully hard – just for him and because of him – and the tip was leaking some precum – which fell onto his right thigh.

Licking his lips, Sunggyu leaned in and sucked said tip, tasting the slightly bitter taste. He swallowed hard and then engulfed Woohyun's member, and moved his head up and down, setting a fast pace. He placed both hands on the respective thighs to find some stability and went on with the sucking while he listened how Woohyun moaned shamelessly his name and grabbed his hair to help him with the task.

Not long after, Woohyun came inside his mouth and, although somewhat awkwardly, Sunggyu swallowed it all.

Woohyun bit his lips and pulled Sunggyu down to kiss him hard.

They spent a lot of time like that, just kissing, until Woohyun introduced a couple of fingers soaked with lube, on Sunggyu's hole (they had taken the lube from Sunyoung's bedroom, since she kept a few bottles on her nightstand). Once Sunggyu had got used to the intrusion, Woohyun inserted another finger more – and scissored him. Sunggyu started moaning when the initial pain was replaced by an intense pleasure, and he moved his hips against Woohyun's fingers, seeking for more contact.

Woohyun took that as a hint, and after putting on a condom and pouring even more lube on his cock, he positioned against Sunggyu's hole – and penetrated him.

They both let out a loud moan, and Sunggyu held tightly onto Woohyun's back. They were both sitting on the bed – Sunggyu was on Woohyun's lap – and they both started moving their hips at the same pace. It didn't take much time – from that position – to reach Sunggyu's prostate – and he could only throw his head back and moan every time he felt Woohyun's cock hitting his sensitive spot.

Sunggyu leaned back a bit and put his hands on the sheets to give himself more momentum – and kept on going up and down against Woohyun's body.

Woohyun, on the other side, was pushing upwards, going in and out of Sunggyu's hole with every thrust – and he leaned in to wrap his lips against Sunggyu's, kissing him hard – but a bit clumsy.

When none of them could last any longer, they broke the kiss, but they stayed close, their noses touching – and Sunggyu came, dragging Woohyun with him a few seconds after.

They fell onto the bed, breathing erratically, and Sunggyu moved closer to Woohyun, who put an arm around his waist to bring him even closer.

“You know, I didn't think that you were one of those that like to get laid on the fourth date.” said Woohyun, smiling wide open.

“Yah, Nam Woohyun!” complained Sunggyu, hitting Woohyun's shoulder with his fist.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the very first prompt I received! thanks so much to the anon who sent it to me ~


End file.
